Finlandball
Finlandball |nativename = Suomipallo (Finnish) Finlandbollen (Swedish) |caption = Perkele... |image = K9J6GDx.png |reality = Republic of Finland |government = Republic; Representative democracy |personality = Drunk, wants to be left alone (with good drinking friends). Stronk as Vodka, moody |gender = Male |language = Finnish Swedish Sami |capital = Helsinkiball |religion = Atheist Lutheran Orthodoxy |founded = December 6, 1917 (age 98) |predecessor = Grand Duchy of Finlandball|likes = Arto Saari, Vodka, metal(Finland can into most metal bands in the would), beer, snipers, kossu, silence, Kimi Raikkonen, Nokia, hydraulic presses, My Summer Car|hates = Invaders |intospace = Yes, with Aaltoball! Can also into defeat Soviet Unionball in Suomussalmi, Perkele|status = Drunk, Perkele...GAAAACK! Get me out of this noos-(silence)|friends = Swedenball (sometimes) Germanyball Kareliaball Hungaryball Norwayball Denmarkball Estoniaball (Sister)|enemies = Swedenball (sometimes) Sovietball Russiaball|food = Vodka, beer|bork = prkl prkl|onlypredecessor = Grand Duchy of Finlandball|predicon = Grand Duchy of Finland|notes = Could we of possibly winnings UKball's X Factor??? Tsemppiä, Saara Aalto!|onlysuccessor = Never, prkl|type = PERKELE!! |affiliation = NOBODY! (except vodka)}} Finlandball is is a nordic countryball located in north Europe like all nordics and can be in European Union, but not NATO. As the most drunk and most depressed Countryball in Europe, Finland does not have many friends. His adoptive brother is Sweden, but he is of family. However, some consider his sister Estoniaball as his best friend, since she sells him cheap alcohol. Suomi is not of Mongol, perkele! He is dark, broody, and more alcoholic than Denmarkball. If that's even possible. He has a medium amount of appearances in Polandball comics. The Nordicballs all think of him as a sad version of Swedenball. He has a very innovative and good social system, and lots of Metal Bands. Accomplishments * In January 1991 Linus Torvalds bought a computer and after being unsatisfied with Minix's Terminal emulator and decided to write his own. This program ended up as Linux. (Be happy that your fridge has that fancy touchscreen) * Erwise was the first browser with a graphical interface, made by 4 finnish students as a combined master's project at Helsinki University Of Technology. History Finlandball was once a slave of Swedenball, until 1809, when he became a part of Russiaball. In 1917 he gained independence. But one year later, he descended into civil war between Finnish Whites and Finnish Reds for three months, resulting in Finnish Whites victory. Then in 1940, he kicks Sovietball's ass for attempting to Anschluss him during Winter Wars. In World War 2 pillow fight, he choses to remain neutral for a while, but he joined with Naziball against Soviet in 1941, until 1944 when Sovietball signed an agreement, where Finlandball was forced to give Sovietball some of its clay. Finlandball later attempted to reclaim its lost clay in the Continuation War but unfortunately lost and was forced by Sovietball to attack its former ally, Nazi Germanyball in the Lapland War. Today, Finlandball still work as a druken farmer, but somehow, he managed to do some worthy things. Most notably, he develop the famous puzzle video game, Angry Birds, and the "indestructible" Nokia cellphone that not even Russiaball or USAball nukes can destroy. Finlandbal celebrates his birthday this year on December 6th. Current problems * Kareliaball - Finland's son who is controlled by Russiaball. *'Snow' - Like all the other Nordic countries, it is very cold in Finland. However, Finlandball have of Sisu and -20 °C is of tanning day, perkele! "Tässähän ruskettuu!" *'Estoniaball trying to into Nordic' *'Alcohol' - Alcohol drinking is not of pröblem. Who perkele write this here? We drink öf Kossu for breakfast! PERKELE! *'Aalto Yliopisto '- They did nöt yet put Aalto-1 Satellite into space. PERKELE! Relations Friends * Estoniaball - My sister and best friend but she doings annoy me with tryings to be Nordic. * Swedenball - We are good friends now, but in the past I used to be of his clay. Made perkele pakkoruotsi (forced swedish lessons in school), perkele! Is of hockey rival. 1995 & 2011 NEVER FORGET!!!! * Hungaryball - My brother who got lost and of äll around cool ball. The only one in the whole Europe, who not just understands my alcoholism, but does it as well also. * Yooperball - American grandchild, got much sisu. * Canadaball - Our American friend and hockey rival! I WILL WIN SÖME DÄY!! Enemies * Russiaball - ÖF STUPID INVEIDÖR PERKELE.Never forget 1809 and 1939,but we of cools, for now... * North Koreaball -Is not to be of trustings prkl... Gallery Artwork 10868272_1531722930424136_2050862381805535957_n.jpg Finland.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png Winter_War.jpg VNxOeAC.png DaFlSKW-600x2659.png VJvvdb2.png 4HBQ5bA.png Finland Wife carrying contest..png A Brief History of Namibian clay.png Finland-icon.png Europe likes rotten things.png Finland demonstrates Nokia to Cuba.png Finland can into Wikipedia.jpeg Finland senpai.jpg Finland Properball.png Finland silence.png Estonia and finland.jpg Finland.jpg King of Finland's crown2.jpg Da_Polandball_crew.png Sele_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png A_little_group.png GNseylU.png History of Europe.png FinlandballSVG.svg aab.png Comics 221-Invasion-of-Russia.png Estoniaball can into Nordic.png Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg 9bK6Y.jpg|History 8eYTbBu.png 1974126 917607904922151 8190886898902254641 o.png tumblr_n6ydi7yxY21szo7eyo1_1280.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Scorched earth.png Russia's meaning.png Careful with the little ones.jpg Parenting.png Borkpocalipse last of us.png Eesti17 copy.png 2G0l2Vj.png 0UrF2nI.png RMumqpu.png Finland demonstrates Nokia to Cuba.png|Finland demonstrates the power of Nokia Finland silence.png QHbIXUO.png Mn0gWn6.png Food.png auQ84PZ.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg KDj7zER.png 'gmU6jfG.png CIRtBGA.png Vo0XLbD.png 992qhyV.png MczCjUI.png TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png Q4D0pUT.png SuomiRuokaa.png %27gLIQoMV.png 'pBu0vaZ.png VoNkUek.png 'bbNyMEG.png 'uiiqIUK.png 'zC2nCEV.png 5ePeOCz.png OdT9g9o.png B5ORjfe.png 'yTpR19F.png KHM7u5W.png BirthOfJapaneseFlag.png Polandball_Planet.png 4m4iTgp.png Other Suomi_submachine_gun_M31_1_(1).jpg|Finland's favorite gun from the winter war (the Suomi KP/-31 Simo_hayha_second_lieutenant_1940.png|Finland's pride of the winter war Simo Häyhä (the world's top scoring sniper who also got shot in the face and survived) }} Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:Modern Countryball Category:EU Category:Mongoloid Category:Former kebab removers Category:Characters Category:Canuck Removers Category:Finno Ugric Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Polar Category:OSCE Category:Vodka remover Category:Vodka Category:Vodka Inventor Category:Vodka Lover Category:North pole Category:Kalmar Category:Remove Soviet Category:Independent Category:Lakes Category:Finnish Speaking Countryball Category:Communist Removers Category:Strong Category:Stronk Category:Stronkest Countryball Category:Stronkest Countryballs Category:Stronkest Category:Superpowers Category:Cross Category:Perkele Category:Christianity Category:Remove Vodka Category:Tundra Category:Cold Category:Prorupted Category:Mongolian Category:Rape victims Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Fragmented Category:Coffee Category:Olympic Host Category:Suicide Category:Scandinavian Category:Baltic Region Category:Anti-Communism Category:Anti-Communist Category:HUE Removers Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Low countries Category:Vodka Removers Category:Uralic Category:Uralic speaking countryball Category:Gulf of Finland Category:Baltic Sea Category:Fennoscandia Category:Nordic Countryballs Category:Nordic Countryball Category:Nordic countryball Category:Nordic countryballs Category:Euro removers Category:Middle Power Category:Sparse Category:Arctic Category:Gay Category:Lutheran Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Drunk Category:Angry